custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Invader39
Archive 1 | Archive 2 Clean Slate You have no idea how much I've missed this place, tovarishch. So good to be back <33 If there are a few pages that fit the requirements for adopted pages, can I just go ahead and adopt them? Or do I have to add the Adoption Tag first and give others a chance first? The pages would include Atelvas, Atrak, Kilites, Krauni, and Skiraka. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 22:14, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 22:29, June 10, 2016 (UTC) I need your opinion. Do you think that the "Hook Blades" (the ones in the Skull Slicer set, among others) could be considered notched? Notices Hello I've made my changes and improvements to my contribution The Quest for the Ultimate Toa and I would like to know when do can the "stub" and "wikifed" notices come off? Because I've made changes and added things related to the Bionicle Universe in (my vision at least). Thank you for your time. Master DA (talk) 04:43, June 20, 2016 (UTC)Toa Zuro I don't know if you've been watching RWBY Chibi, but I just watched episode 6 and saw a major spoiler for Volume 3, so I recommend not watching it yet (if you haven't watched it or wasn't intending to, then great :P). Well I made my Bionicle: Quest of the Ultimate Toa I was told that it was over passed 5,000 bits which was their approval and it had to have information from the orginial bionicle. So you can just edit them out now if you like. (And I have watch RWBY Chibi. Just not that one your talking about. XD) Master DA (talk) 16:38, June 25, 2016 (UTC)Master DA, Toa Zuro For you. coco is 2 gud 4 trators on heer uus ur bran Yo, Invader. Any chance you could post a picture of your NtL Matoran Kongu for me? I wanna play around with a coloring program and see if I can make him turquoise and lime. Also very excited to see what becomes of that project. I'm still up for writing an episode if you'd like me to. I've noticed that the user TheVinnyLord has uploaded four images that have not been used in a full week. Also, I would like to know how far or close Chak Ruklo is from being wikified. Fusionx963 (talk) 17:48, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Nothing to Lose Hey Invader, regarding that episode of NtL I'm meant to be writing and the progress I've made with it, I'm actually in the process of moving house right now, which is slowing things down somewhat. I didn't think it would limit the amount of time I have to write as much as it is, but unfortunately things are taking longer than expected; basically, it's unlikely I'll be able to write the episode anytime soon. If as a result of this production is slowed, then I don't mind if you find someone else to write the episode or write it yourself. On the other hand, if there is no rush then let me know and I'll get it finished at the earliest time available. Thank you for your patience. Ok, I'll try to get it done soon, thanks. Was Melea's appearance described at all in Escape from the Underworld? Considering trying a MOC of her, and she doesn't have a page on BS01. Tru. Kk, danke. Hey, Invader. I don't exactly know your plans for your Okoto series, but since Lego is bound to release story details for what was meant to happen in G2 Bionicle in the upcoming concept artbook, have you considered writing your series to reflect their original plans for summer 2016 and 2017? It just seemed like an interesting idea to me and to my knowledge, no one else has done it. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 18:54, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Deleted Fan Made Game Hello it's me again, Master DA. I just recieved a notice that "Sim Metru" my fan made simulator city building game was deleted by another user named "Windfall the wanderer" for the wrong reasons. I recieved the email I quote and I quote he says that "Again, this thing should have not exist". Which I find an unfair reason to delete my page and I have not broken any rules that gets it deleted. If you ever get the chance please contact me about this. Thank you. Master DA (talk) 00:49, August 16, 2016 (UTC)Master DA I apologize if I have been rude but there is whole category of fictional games. If it wasn't allowed then why is there a whole category of fictional games if the rules says that they're not allowed? Master DA (talk) 01:35, August 16, 2016 (UTC)Master DA Again I apologize for my rudeness towards the staff member. I did not know the rule and the staff member did not explain the rule to me so once again I am very sorry of how it was not "fanon approriate". I'll change all of the references of it and make it a fanfiction as best as I can. Here's my reason why it is not canon: I made this is as a simulator city building game inspired from the famous Sim City 4 game. The Metru-Nui is a little canon but everything added into it was fanon from Makuta, Vahki, Dark Hunters and natural disasters much like the Sim City game (if you recognize the game). There is no mention of the Turaga that ran Metru-Nui like in the actual stories. So nothing I've added was canon besides from the Metru Nui and the whole city is customizable much like in the game. If you have a question on something with it. I'll be glad to explain it. Master DA (talk) 02:00, August 16, 2016 (UTC)Master DA Alright then I can add a story to my Sim Metru game since the way I wrote the game was inspired from the Sim City game. The Sim City game had no actual story which is what was I used for my Sim Metru which explain's why it has no story. Master DA (talk) 12:53, August 16, 2016 (UTC)Master DA Hey I39. I was toying around with the idea of a mutated Protector when I came across Abbi. It mentioned how she died at the hands of a deranged Protector of Earth, but it never exactly revealed how he lost it. I was wondering if I could incoprate this "tainted Protector" into Abbi's backstory.